Criminal Life
by Muse Decends
Summary: Amber's grown up on her own and worked hard to build a reputation for herself. That reputation could head down the drain when someone from her past shows his face. Rated M for violence and cursing.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** _So, I know this one is kinda short, but I thought it should end there. This is my first try at a Human Target fanfiction, so. XP. So, this isn't really going to focus on any relation ship, and I don't know when I'm going to have this take place in the series, so... This is the introduction of my original character, who is pretty much the main character of this story. If you have polite criticism (good or bad) please let me know, and I'll try to improve it. This is yet another WIP, so it's going to take a while for updates, not to mention all the other things I'm working on. So, enjoy the prologue of Criminal Life._

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Human Target, any of it's plot-lines or the characters. Amber, however, is mine._  
_

* * *

As soon as she knew the coast was clear, Amber made a run for it, hoping she wouldn't get caught by the same men who had killed her parents and John. Five year old John, the poor thing, Amber thought. He had still been at an age where Amber had to do everything for him. He was so helpless. She pushed down the feelings of guilt and concentrated on the motion of her legs as she ran. Down the stairs and she hoped it would be a clear shot to the door, but a big beefy man stood in her way. Screaming at the top of her lungs, she launched off the fourth to last step and hit the man with all her momentum, grabbing a hold of his shirt as he went down, straight through the door. When he landed, Amber pushed off again, avoiding the various men that tried to catch her. One grabbed from the left, so she swerved right, directly into another big man who immediately clapped his hand down on her shoulder, his grip tight. Amber's fury built up till she was shaking, her eyes narrowed.

"She's got spunk," the man said with a smirk. He stood with one hand, the one that wasn't on Amber's shoulder, in his pocket, his hair was cut short, curving around his ears, his eyes dark and seemingly bottomless. "I always knew red-heads had bad tempers, but I think this one goes above and beyond," he continued, his voice haughty. Amber growled, through with being teased. She turned her head and sank her teeth into his hand, the coppery taste of blood flooding her mouth. His grip loosened and Amber darted away, down the side of the house, spitting as she did so. She paused as she reached the edge of the house to make sure there was no one within grabbing range, and took off through the wide open back yard, her eyes on the large barn in the back corner. As she ran, she saw tufts of dirt and grass fly up around her. They were firing at a ten year old! Amber's energy was renewed and she made the last sprint to the barn, slamming the door shut behind her. She didn't have much time, but she stopped to gather her breath back, and remember all the things her dad had taught her.

She remembered that her dad had stashed various weapons around the house and barn for emergency use, and this sure was one. She also knew that he always kept the ammo for the weapons close by, although locked up securely. She went and crouched by the lawn mower, reaching under the seat to grab the gun that was stashed there, then thought back to where the bullets would be. Her eyes landed on his work bench and she yanked open the top drawer, reaching on the underside to pull the key off the bottom. With the key to the bottom drawer, she had ammo. She loaded her gun, exactly the way her dad had taught her and bent down behind the mower to wait.

"Girly!" a voice called near the door. She heard it creek open and watched the patch of light on the dirt floor get bigger. She peered around the vehicle, her gun up and aimed. She felt the corners of her mouth twitch up, they had no idea what they were in for. First she saw the barrel of a gun, then the hands that held it, then the arms, then finally, the head. Amber had never killed anyone, she was only ten, but that didn't mean that her dad hadn't taught her to hold the big weapon and aim to injure, as well to kill. She put his forehead in her sights and pulled the trigger, the gun shuddering in her cupped hands. His brain matter splattered the door of the barn, and Amber felt a sick satisfaction grow in the pit of her stomach. The goons out to get her went crazy.

"She has a gun?" one said. "She shot his head off!" a different one now. "She knows how to handle weapons," a third said, more calm than the rest. Amber sat quietly, waiting for any sign of another approach-er, her gun aimed down at the ground for now. The commotion outside went quiet, then a sound by the door.

"Well, girly," the man that had 'captured' her said, still out of view, so Amber didn't bother to raise her gun. "I was willing to keep you, but now I see you're just more trouble than you're worth. I've sent out for a professional. You'll see your family soon," he said, then left by the sounds of it. She knew they were still out there, waiting. Amber sighed, tears coming to her eyes now, which she wiped harshly away. She had to stay clam if she was going to survive this.

Amber crouched for what seemed like hours until she heard another sound, light footsteps approaching. Her gun raised, her aim high, level with the blood splatter on the door. A rifle tip poked through, pushing the door back. It scraped through the blood then disappeared. He was examining the situation.

"How old did you say she was, dude?" another voice asked, one she had not heard before.

"What does it matter? I'll pay you whatever you want for this job," the same voice that had warned her of her impending doom. She heard a clicking, then shuffling. Amber's muscles were vibrating with tension, her aim still not wavering. Then she heard a sound directly behind her and she whipped around, her gun aiming down at the head of a man looking up at her, his rifle pointed at her skull. Amber frowned at him.

"Christ, you're only a kid," he said. She watched his gun lower, and kept hers in place.

"I'm not going to hesitate to shoot," Amber said. He arched an eyebrow.

"What's your name, dude?" he asked. Amber turned her head just a bit, her eyes still on his. They were like ice, to her. He dropped his gun to the ground, though he still held the butt of it. He reached out a hand and Amber backed away, still crouching close to the mower and low to the ground.

"Amber," she finally said. He frowned at her.

"Amber, how old are you?" he asked. Amber shook her head, more tears starting to flow. She sniffled, wiping her nose on her shoulder.

"I'm ten, what about you?" she asked. He swore, looking back at the door.

"Is there any other way out of here?" he asked. Amber shook her head in answer and he stared to look around him. "Anywhere for you to hide, dude?" he asked. Amber arched her eyebrow now.

"Why would you like to know?" she asked. He smiled at her, his eyes flashing. He pushed himself off the floor and leaned his gun against the back of the mower. He held his hand out to her again, and this time, without really knowing why, Amber took it. He took the gun from her gently, checked the chamber, then tucked the gun into the back of her pants. He held her hand in his and led her to a small hay bail, one that she knew her brother liked to hide in when they played hide and seek. He knelt down next to her, his eyes kind, and so clear.

"Hide here until I tell you it's okay," he said. Amber nodded and dug herself into the hay bail making sure none of her could be seen. He piled more on top of her then went back to get his gun. She flinched when he fired a shot into a wall, surprised that he didn't shoot her, then left. Amber kept her ears open, waiting for any sign.

"I want twenty-four," she heard him say.

"Jesus! That much?" the big man asked. Nothing. "Fine, alright, I get it, she wasn't your norm and it was a rush order," he said then. She listened to the sounds of footsteps fading and continued to wait. She slowly pulled the gun from the back of her pants, just in case. She waited for several minutes before hay was carefully pulled off her face, and she looked up into his crystal blue colored eyes. He leaned away from her as she sat up, the gun limply in her hand.

"That's a little big for you," he said. He looked over at the door with blood splatter on it. "But obviously you can handle it," he added. Amber stood, looking up at him. He smiled at her then reached into his back pocket. He pulled a thick white envelope out and handed it to her. "This is for you, now, I suggest you lie low for a while, think up a new name for yourself, then call the number in the envelope," he said. Amber accepted it and watched him leave, his gun slung over his shoulder. "You're free now, dude," he said just before he left the barn.


	2. Chapter One

_Sixteen Years Later_

Amber watched through her sniper scope. The movement through the house, but still, no clean shot. She frowned, unsettled by the ease this man was avoiding her. Finally, he stepped up to the window, and Amber leaned in closer. "Rookie mistake," she said, and pulled the trigger. His head shot back, his body falling to the ground. Job completed. She crawled backward and dismantled her gun, sticking the pieces and the shell into her duffel bag before cleaning the area and leaving the rooftop. She walked out the back of the building and popped the trunk of her car, dropping the bag in before shutting it and getting in the front, driving away, as if nothing had happened. She pulled her disposable cell from her pocket and dialed the number she had been given.

"Job's done," she said into the speaker.

"Good job. Head back to agreed upon place for your payment. Your services are useful, Ghost," the man on the other end said. Amber smirked at the nickname and hung up. It had been a few years ago, nearly seven to be precise, that she had gained the name for herself. The people that had started hiring her had told her that she was like a ghost, there one minute, gone the next with the job done to above satisfactory standards. She drove to the warehouse where her current employer sat in wait to pay her for a job well done. She turned the car off and got out, tucking a small handgun into the back of her jeans. She smoothed her jacket down and went inside. "Good to see that it was done quickly. Here's your money," he said, handing an envelope over. Amber gave him a disbelieving look before moving her eyes down to count the cash.

"This is short five grand," she said. He looked baffled and turned to his assistant.

"Get the girl her five grand," he said. He was afraid of her, and that was just fine, Amber liked it that way. She was handed the other five, and shook hands with the man before turning and leaving, all her senses on high alert. She got back in her car and drove to her apartment.

* * *

"You need another young one, dude?" Guerrero asked. Chance turned to the man standing in the doorway.

"Why, do you know someone?" he asked. Winston frowned at him. Guerrero set the container labeled 'Winston' down on the table and sat across from Chance.

"I know a lot of people, dude, it's a matter what you need," Guerrero said. Chance steepled his fingers and leaned forward, his elbows resting on the table.

"Call them up, we'll see if we can use them," he said. Guerrero smirked and picked the container up and left the small office, cell in hand.

"Do you really think using one of Guerrero's guys is a good idea?" Winston asked Chance. Chance smiled at him.

"If they get the job done," Chance said, standing. "Hopefully he overheard that we need a girl," Chance mumbled, leaving the room.

* * *

Amber tossed her jacket over the arm of her couch and dropped her keys on the coffee table, laying down across the smooth leather. She put her arm over her eyes and started to drift off, until her phone rang. She sat up and stared down at the unknown number, but answered it anyway.

"Hullo?" she asked.

"Hey dude," the familiar voice said. Amber sat up straight, her eyes gleaming.

"How the hell did you get this number?" Amber asked. Her eyes were on the wall across from her.

"How do you think? I gotta be good at my job to make the money I do," he said. Amber sighed and put her head to her knees.

"What do you want?" Amber asked.

"What makes you assume I want something, dude?" he asked. Amber's eyebrow arched on it's own. She snorted in response.

"Alright, _dude_," she mocked. "I don't hear from you for thirteen years, and all of a sudden you call me out of the blue. Usually, that means you want something," Amber said.

"Alright, so I want something from you. Does it count that I was willing to pay you?" he asked. Amber raised her head and leaned back on her couch.

"How much are we talking?" she asked.

"Dude, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were turning into me," he said. Amber smirked at that.

"Doubt that. The only times I ever saw you was when you saved me, and when you helped me change my name," Amber said. He made a sound like he was laughing at her.

"So, you willing to help or not?" he asked. Amber rolled her eyes.

"Depends on the situation and the pay," she answered.

"Great, so I'll be there in like, ten to pick you up. You at home?" he asked. Amber sighed and put a hand over her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm at home," she said. She wasn't even going to bother asking him how he knew where she lived, it was pointless. She heard the click signaling the end of the conversation and dropped her everyday phone onto the coffee table with her keys. She was already ready to go back out again, she just needed to gather some things. She stood and started packing things in a small bag to take with her. Exactly ten minutes after he had called her, there was a knock on her door. Amber went and unlocked both locks and started down at him. "Hey Guerrero, long time no see," Amber said. Guerrero snorted and turned back to the hall.

"You ready dude?" he asked. Amber rolled her eyes and grabbed her things, following him out. She locked her door behind her.

* * *

"So, who are you?" Winston asked. Amber's eyes locked with his.

"Non-ya," Amber said. Winston mouthed the word, trying to work it over. "As in none of your damned business," Amber provided for him. Winston glared at her. "What am I here for?" Amber asked, turning to look at Chance.

"We need a couple of girls to get in to a nightclub to get information from a guy," Chance said.

"I'm here!" another female voice called, the entire group turning to her. "What? What did I miss?" she asked. Amber rolled her eyes and swiveled the chair back to face Chance, who was quite pleasant to watch.

"Ames, sit," Winston sighed, pointing at an empty chair. He typed on the fancy conference table that Amber was jealous of, pulling up a couple of pictures. "This is the guy the two of you need to get close to. He's got a soft spot for girls in their twenties," Winston explained. Amber frowned at the picture, recognizing him as another client of one of the men she had worked for not long ago. Amber looked back at Winston.

"What kind of information are we extracting?" Amber asked. Ames looked at her, finally noticing the new addition.

"Who are you?" Ames asked. Amber sighed, but otherwise ignored her.

"The delicate kind," Guerrero piped up from his seat around the mouthful of Chinese food. Amber glared over at him.

"Duh, you dip," she shot back, earning a glare from the man. "What are the specific bits of information you would like to know?" she rephrased, giving Guerrero an equally menacing glare.

"We'd like to know about a hit put out on Angela Stevens," Chance said. Amber broke the glaring contest to look at him, her face schooled.

"So what, we go in and flirt the information out of him?" Ames asked, leaning forward to look at all of them. "I thought information extraction was Guerrero's job." Guerrero's feet landed on the floor and he sat forward, placing a tiny vial on the table.

"You two are going in there to drug him. After he drinks this, you have about fifteen minutes until he's out," Guerrero said.

"Wow, pansy job. I don't even get to torture people. Lame," Amber said, standing. "You can do this without me."

"No, we need two in there. One to distract, the other to pour the drug in one of his drinks," Chance said. Amber arched an eyebrow.

"Well, if I go in there alone, I could probably drug him and be out in ten minutes," Amber challenged.

"Well, dude, it should be easy money," Guerrero piped up. Amber sighed and sat down.

"Alright. I want to know more about the girl then," Amber said. Chance smiled at her. "First of all, is this like a revenge case?" she asked.

"No, the girl is still alive. Apparently, the first hit man they hired to take her down botched the assignment on purpose, said they didn't kill children," Chance explained. Amber cast a quick glance at Guerrero, seeing him watching her.

"How old is she?" Amber asked, though she didn't really need to.

"She's twelve and scared out of her mind. We've put her in a safe house for now," Chance said. Amber nodded.

"So this is a straight laced case with a few darker plot points," Amber clarified. She looked to Guerrero. "Get the baddies off the girl's back and she lives a normal life. What about her parents?" she asked. "They alive and kicking?" Chance frowned at her.

"No, I'm afraid that's why they want the girl dead. She witnessed the murder," Chance answered. Amber sighed and rubbed a hand over her forehead.

"Her Aunt came to us with the case, afraid that Angela would be targeted again. We got to her the same time the second hit man did and saved her," Winston said. Amber nodded and stood.

"We do drug and disappear detail then I'm done, right? I get my money when the case is over?" Amber asked, picking her bag up from the floor. Winston nodded solemnly. "Great. When is the pick-up?" she asked.

"Tonight, ten pm," Guerrero said. Amber shrugged.

"Alright, time to dress up I guess. You taking me home, bad ass?" Amber asked, earning a quiet cackle from Ames. Guerrero stood, glaring at her.

"Hey, Guerrero, can you take me home too? I need to change," Ames asked standing as well. Guerrero turned his glare on her.

"What, do I look like your chauffeur?" Guerrero asked. Amber let a smirk break over her face.

"I've got something you can wear, makes his life easier," Amber offered. Ames smiled at her and walked out with the two, waving to Chance and Winston as they left.

"You sure still think it's okay to trust that girl?" Winston asked. Chance turned to look at his partner.

"I kinda liked her," Chance said, wandering away.

"Wha-? Of course you did," Winston mumbled to himself, shaking his head.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:** So, here's the first real chapter. It's shorter than I would have liked, but I wanted to put the dressing up and club scene in one chapter. :)


	3. Chapter Two

Amber flicked on the lights to her apartment and tossed her keys to the coffee table. Ames let out a low whistle, her eyes roaming over the luxuries Amber had built up. "What line of work are you in to?" Ames asked.

"The questionable kind," Amber answered as she watched Guerrero breeze past her and head straight for the kitchen. Ames went to the bookshelves that surrounded her TV opposite the couch and started looking through the vinyl records she kept there.

"Really? I didn't think that line of work could get you a pad as awesome as this," Ames said, turning back to look at Amber. They heard the microwave beep and not long after, Guerrero entered with his find, a carton of Chinese food, chopsticks sticking out.

"My line of work is more diverse than theft," Amber responded, not bothering to call Guerrero on his fridge raiding habits. Ames made a thoughtful face, nodding along like she understood. "So we've got some time," Amber said, heading for her shrine. She moved around the massive desk and plopped down in a chair hidden behind three huge screens fastened to stands attached to the desk.

"I get it, you're a hacker," Ames said. Amber peered at her from between the screens, a smirk in place.

"One of my many talents," Amber admitted.

"She's also good at gathering information, blackmailing, hassling. Her list is long, dude, but not as long as mine," Guerrero said, taking a bite of noodles.

"Nice, keeping tabs on me, I see," Amber said, not looking over at him, her eyes focused on one screen.

"What can I say? You're a liability, dude," Guerrero piped up. Ames, who had been glancing between them, finally decided it was time for her to pipe up.

"You two know each other?" she asked, earning a snort from Guerrero. Amber sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"It's been a long and complicated relationship, but yes. I'm his wife," Amber lied smoothly. Ames's eyes went wide, looking between the two.

"You're married?" she asked Guerrero, disbelieving. Ames looked back at Amber who had a straight face. Guerrero said nothing.

"Been married to that man for seven years. Isn't that right, honey-bun?" Amber asked, her eyes on Guerrero. She could see his mouth twitch upwards. Ames's mouth dropped to the floor, but she still got neither confirmation nor denial from him. He put another bit of Chinese in his mouth and let Ames wonder.

"You've got to be kidding. This is a joke, right?" Ames asked, turning to look at each of them. Amber cracked a smile.

"I'm kidding Ames," she finally answered. Ames's eyes went back to a normal size and she visibly relaxed. Ames turned to Guerrero.

"What the hell? I thought you would be pissed. She called you honey-bun!" Ames said, a bit outraged that Guerrero let Amber trick her. Guerrero finally let the smirk win over and turn to Ames.

"You've got to be able to tell when someone's lying," Guerrero said. "You should know that I would never let someone seriously call me that, dude." Amber laughed.

"What's wrong with honey-bun? Not your style, Mr. Badass?" Amber asked. She made a kissy face towards him. "Relax, Ames, I've got what most would call a death-wish and what I call an odd affinity for insulting the master," she said. She pushed the chair and it rolled over to the other end of the desk. She typed at a keyboard sitting at the far end and rolled back.

"So, how _do_ you two know each other?" Ames asked. She raised a finger and pointed it at Amber, "And I want to know the truth," she added. Guerrero laughed. Amber frowned at her.

"She was in a rotten situation and I helped her out, end of story," Guerrero explained. "Now dude, will you stop prying? Go get dressed, we won't have time to wait on you girls and your hour long regimens," he added. Amber snorted.

"I don't know what girls you've been hanging out with, _dude_, but I just need like, fifteen minutes tops," Amber said. Ames smiled over at her.

"What kind of clothes do you have?" Ames asked. Amber smiled and stood, leading the other girl to the back bedroom, her room, and inevitably, her closet. "Wow," Ames said, stunned as she looked at all the different kinds of clothes Amber had. Amber proceeded to pull out a pair of leather pants, dark knee-high boots, and a skimpy aqua colored top, setting them on her bed.

"Take your pick from the rest, bathroom's through that door. Don't demolish my organization," Amber said. Ames nodded absently, still ogling the clothes. Amber left the other girl to pick and choose, aiming to converse with Guerrero instead. She sat down next to him on the couch and watched him move another mouthful of noodles from carton to mouth. "Enjoying my left-over Lo Mein?" she asked. Guerrero nodded, then turned challenging eyes on her. "I might have to order from them again," she said.

"Spill, dude," Guerrero said when his mouth was clear enough to speak. Amber cast a questioning glance at him.

"What'd'ya mean?" she asked. Guerrero frowned.

"You know something about this case. It hit a little close to home when Chance said the girl's name," Guerrero said, transferring another mouthful. Amber sighed and dropped her head to the back of the couch.

"You caught that did you? Of course you did," Amber mumbled, rolling her eyes. "I was given the hit, told it was a clean up job. They said I was offing a witness, didn't tell me age," she began. Guerrero leaned forward and placed the empty carton on the table.

"And you saw yourself in her when you went to do the job, and botched it," Guerrero finished for her. Amber nodded. "Dude, you know something that could be critical. Spill." Amber sighed.

"All I know is that the guy we're going to meet up with, he was the go between. He gave me the case, was supposed to give me the money, and the one I told to fuck off," Amber said. " When I did some digging, I found out that, legally, he works for a small body shop, illegally, a massive corporation that I've gotten jobs from before. They're very big on handing out hits," Amber explained.

"So you don't know who the job was handed down from," Guerrero said. Amber frowned and shook her head.

"I did as much digging as I could, but I found squat. They're good, and I'm not sure if even Alfred's going to know the name of his boss," Amber said. She turned to Guerrero. "I guess that's where you come in though, to find out for sure," she added. Guerrero nodded at her.

"And you were planning to keep this information under wraps until when?" Guerrero accused her. Amber sighed and let her head fall back again.

"Jesus, man. If I really knew anything of value, don't you think I would tell you?" She asked. Guerrero stared at her for a moment, waiting for her to crack, she didn't.

"Fair enough," he said and stood, taking the carton with him to the kitchen.

"Thanks for picking up after yourself!" Amber called into the kitchen. She heard Guerrero make a noise and left him be. He was probably scrounging for more food. Amber rolled her eyes at him and walked back to her bedroom. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer from Ames.

"I can't choose!" Ames's voice came from the other side of the door. Amber smiled, shaking her head and opened the door. Ames stood in a pair of Amber's ripped and tattered jeans, ankle boots and a bra holding two shirts up in front of her. One was violet and had a lot of material to it, flowing around the form it took when it was on. The other was silver and less complex.

"Silver," Amber answered. Ames looked down between the two shirts then hung the violet one back in the closet, pulling the silver one off the hanger.

"You're a life-saver," Ames said, pulling it on. Amber realized that she had already changed her make-up and looked ready to go. She shrugged and made her way to her be where he clothes already sat and gathered them up, taking them to her bathroom. She noted with pleasure that there was no change in her organization. _Smart girl._ She changed and applied simple make-up and was out in her living room in less than ten minutes. She noticed Guerrero's eyes roaming over the both of them and shifted her weight.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Amber said, catching Ames off guard. She looked between the two, but didn't get a response. Guerrero led the way out the door, Amber following up the rear, locking her door before she left and got in the passenger seat of the Eldo.

"You two seriously have the weirdest relationship ever," Ames said. Guerrero glared at her from the rear view mirror, Amber turning to glare at her straight on. "I'm just saying," Ames said, leaning back in the seat, her hands up. Guerrero started the car and drove them to the aforementioned club. He drove around the front, giving the girls a good view of the neon sign, and the long line of people waiting outside. Amber knew this place. She had conducted business with Alfred here before. "Crap, it's going to take us forever to get in there," Ames said. Amber rolled her eyes.

"Not if you have the right leverage," Amber said. Ames leaned forward and looked at Amber as best she could from the back.

"What, like threaten the bouncer? I'm pretty sure he's going to be bigger than you," Ames said. Amber snorted.

"One, when dealing with someone bigger than you, threaten their family. Two, not the kind of leverage I was talking about," Amber said, her eyes on Ames.

"Oh?" Ames questioned. Guerrero pulled around to a side road across from the club and parked on the street behind a big black van. The three got out and knocked on the door. Winston let them in and Amber whistled at the set-up.

"You girls certainly look the part," Chance said, giving them a once over. "You ready?" He asked. Amber frowned.

"Really? Is it necessary to examine the entire body of a woman?" Amber questioned. Everyone ignored her and turned back to the screens.

"I've hacked into the security feeds, there's a door over here that isn't blocked by bouncers. It only opens from the inside, however, which means you'll have to figure a way in through the front," Winston explained.

"I've got that covered. Guerrero? Can you park the Eldo by that door, have it ready for when we bring him out?" Amber asked. Guerrero nodded and left to move his car. Amber turned to Ames. "Show time," she said before stepping out of the van. "Follow my lead," Amber whisper to Ames over her shoulder. The other girl nodded and they walked to the front of the line, standing in front of the bouncer, who held his hand out to stop them.

"Back of the line," he said. Amber smirked at him.

"Hopscotch," she said. She watched the fear streak behind his eyes.

"He's in the back corner, usual table," the bouncer said, and let them pass. Amber was grateful that the music overpowered all other sounds, giving her freedom from Ames's questions. Amber moved them to the bar and ordered a number of shots. They handed her a tray with several smaller glasses on it, various colors of liquid in them. She paid and rearranged them into two lines, pouring the vial of sedative into one shot glass filled with amber liquid, the only amber colored one there. Amber led the way to the very back of the club, leaving Ames to follow her like a lost puppy. Amber stopped at a table with a man at it, a woman sitting across from him. She set the tray down and slid in next to her, leaving the seat next to the man for Ames.

"What are you doing here?" Alfred ask, outraged. Amber smirked at him and pushed the tray over to him.

"Pick a shot, any shot," she said. Alfred observed her, his eyes going from the tray to her.

"Is this a trick? The last time I saw you, you threatened to cut off something of value," Alfred said. Ames's eyes went wide as she stared at Amber.

"I needed a night out, this was the only club I knew, so I thought I'd say hi," Amber said, offering the tray to him again. Ames watched in anticipation as he reached down and grabbed the blue shot sitting right next to the amber one. He downed it, his eyes on Amber. She took a shot from the tray and downed it, the color of it purple.

"I'm trying to conduct business here," Alfred said. Amber spun the tray slowly and Ames got it now. She was playing some sort of Russian roulette with shots, only she knew which shot was loaded.

"Conduct business," Amber said. Alfred reached down for another shot, then lifted his hand.

"What's in the loaded shot?" he asked. Amber smirked and tapped the side of her nose. Alfred turned to Ames and looked down at her, appreciating the view. "Lovely friend, how old?" he asked. Ames felt exposed and covered her chest with her hand.

"She's twenty," Amber said. Her eyes went down to the tray. She picked up a yellow shot and downed it, her eyes going back to Alfred.

"What do you want?" he asked, picking up another shot, teal, and downing that one. The girl beside Amber scoffed.

"I'm leaving, Ally, I don't want anything to do with you're twisted friends," the girl said, pushing at Amber to move. Amber stood and let the girl leave before taking her seat and choosing a green shot. The tray was severely lacking in glasses now, only three left untouched, the amber one among them.

"I want information," Amber said. She lowered her eyes when she saw his hand reach for the shots. Ames watched Alfred's eyes glued on Amber's face. His hand hovered over the red one, then the amber one, then finally, the neon orange one. His hand went back to the amber one and hovered for a minute longer before he took it, and downed it. Amber frowned at him as he passed the orange one to her.

"Too bad, you lose," Alfred said. Amber looked up in his eyes, and smirked. Amber reached down and picked up the orange shot, Alfred picking up the red one, and they both downed them at the same time. Alfred frowned when Amber didn't make a face, clearly confused by the lack of joy he felt when he won.

"Let's go back to your office, I need to talk," Amber said, standing. Ames followed suit, and soon, so did Alfred. He led the way back and unlocked the door, letting them in.

"So, what, you want a gig? I'm sorry, I can't help you," Alfred said as soon as Amber and Ames were sitting in front of his desk. He sat behind the sturdy wood and watched Amber. "You made it perfectly clear that you weren't going to be associated with us anymore," Alfred said. Amber leaned back in her chair, a smug smirk on her features.

"I said information, not a job," Amber said. She tilted her head in the direction of Ames. "Friend here's been having some trouble with a hit put out on her, wanted some help. I told her that I knew a guy that could get me the information I need to take the hit off the table," Amber explained. Alfred frowned.

"You know I don't work that angle. If she's got a debt to pay, she better damn well pay it," Alfred said. Amber looked at her watch. Ten minutes had passed since he had downed the drug. Alfred stood and wobbled, falling back into his chair. "What's going on?" Alfred asked, looking around him. "What did you do?" he asked.

"I told you I wanted information, and I'm by God gonna get it," Amber leaned forward. "You lose Alfred," she whispered. The man blinked, trying to stay focused. Alfred's fear started to creep onto his face, his eyes hazy.

"What'er ya gonna do to me?" Alfred slurred. Amber smirked.

"I'm the Ghost, what do you think?" she asked. Alfred closed his eyes and was out, his fifteen minutes up. Amber stood and wheeled the chair that held the reasonably sized man out from behind the desk. "Ames, get the door," Amber said. Ames nodded and opened the door for her, stepping out a ways to make sure the coast was clear. Amber rolled the chair to the hidden door, which Ames opened and Amber rolled him out. Guerrero had waited for them by his car, the trunk popped, his hands in his pockets.

"I thought you could do it alone in ten minutes, dude," Guerrero commented. Amber shushed him and started to lift the man into the trunk, dumping him on his front. Guerrero pulled some tie wraps out and fastened the man's hands, just in case, as well as his ankles. The girls left the chair by the door and got into the cadi, Guerrero behind the wheel. As he started his car, he spoke into his sleeve, "Got him, headed back," he said and drove off.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:** Okay, I'm really happy about getting two chapters done in one night/morning. Ames and Amber's got a friendship developing, and Amber really does have an odd relationship with Guerrero. More friendships are going to flower/develop, whatever you want to call it, but this story is mostly about Amber, so. Next chapter's going to contain stuff better left for those with a strong stomach, or a sadistic sense of humor. *smirks* Torture can be fun...


	4. Chapter Three

DOWN FOR REVISION! PLEASE BE PATIENT, THANKS!

~ Muse


	5. Story Delay

Dear Readers,

I do apologize for my current delay in my next chapter. As of this moment in time, I am unable to work on my current ongoing fictions due to the breakdown of my main computer. I assure you, that all my files still exist, it's just a matter of getting the few parts to fix said computer in order to access them. This delay includes both _The Beginning of the End,_ and _ Criminal Life_. I will try to get the computer up and running again as quickly as I can, but I can't promise anything. In the mean time, I'm deciding if I want to write a series of cases for the characters Briar and Dylan to do while BE is down.

Not to mention I have a couple of ideas for other stories that I could work on. I really am sorry about this, and it's driving me crazy not being able to access my files, but I really have no control over things like this.

Sincerely,

**_Muse_**


End file.
